Something Called Love
by SwitchGab
Summary: The lesson of friendship is a very hard one indeed. Sora needs a tutor, and her name is Naminé. Can the two find this friendship, or will they discover something even more? [SoraNaminé]


**Something **_Called _Love

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom hearts… A-hyuck.**

**A/N – Please read and review. I felt like making a new fanfic, so I did.**

--

When I first laid my eyes on the blonde-headed girl, I felt something. It really made me notice something. It felt like it was happening in my lower stomach. It felt like… it was just unbelievable. It helped me realize to…

Never eat burritos before PE.

She was in my PE class, and we were running around the track that surrounded our school's football field. I actually did feel like throwing up, mostly because I ate that burrito, but also that I hate new kids. They walk around being a loner and sit at deserted lunch tables with a leg that wobbles unless a flattened milk carton was placed under it. Those kinds of people disgust me.

--

I paced myself while running and shook my head. Everyone seemed like they were running with their twin and some even looked like triplets! My eyesight became blurry because my eyes were filled with tears. I placed my hand on my stomach, which started to churn. I quickly stopped running and collapsed on the ground, spitting out a wad of saliva. _Ew_…

"Coach…?" I choked out, looking at the figure that hovered over me. Everything was still spinning, but much less than before I fell. My hand found it's way to my forehead. "Coach, stop moving. You're really making me dizzy."

My PE teacher lifted me up and I tried to balance my posture. "Boy, I'm not movin'! You fell! Goodness, kids these days." The coach removed his hand from my shoulder, which caused me stumble. "Okay, who wants to take Sora to the nurse?"

Coach looked at the students. None of them offered, except for one. "I will, coach." A faint voice said.

I looked at the generous offer, but then fell into nausea once again when I saw who had offered. It was the _new _kid.

"Thanks, Naminé," Coach handed me to Naminé, "Do you know where the nurse is?"

Naminé nodded and said, "Come on, Sora." She took my arm.

If I wasn't so unsteady and didn't need any support, of course I would pull away from this loner. But, I needed the support right now. I'll let this pass, this time.

Naminé looked at me. "Did you eat something funny? I was watching you run and you seemed like your stomach ached. Are you okay?"

I groaned loudly, my head and my stomach hurt. "Yeah… I ate a burrito… I feel… nauseating…" I tripped, but thankfully Naminé was there to balance me back up again. "Wait—why were you watching me run?"

She turned her head, blushing. Naminé didn't say anything; she just kept walking and held my arm firmly. We past a few more classrooms turned right and arrived at the nurse's office. Naminé opened the metal door and stepped inside, me following her.

The nurse looked up from her desk. "Why, what do we have here?"

"Sora has fell down during PE and I think he has a stomach and head ache, ma'am." Naminé stated.

I nodded and sat down on a chair when the nurse motioned me to. The nurse stood up and looked at me. She took my temperature. "Hmm, ninety-nine point two. He seems a little hot, so go back to class, sweetie and I'll take care of Sora."

Naminé nodded. "Bye, Sora."

I paid no heed to Naminé's kindness and just gave her a deadpan expression. I watched her as she walked out the door of the nurse's office. Naminé kept walking and I kept watching until she turned. _Pfft. She seems pathetic. 'Ma'am'. Pssh._

The nurse called my mother and asked her to pick me up, due to my high temperature. My mom said she'd be here right away, so I waited for her, licking the orange lollipop the nurse gave me. Finally, the instance I finished my lollipop, my mom arrived.

"Ooh, honey!" Mom rushed to my side and put her hand on my forehead. "You _are_ warm! Ooh, don't worry, baby, your mommy is here…" Mom said, hugging me tightly. "If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask."

I felt like my eyes were about to pop out. "Mom—I—need—AIR!"

She quickly pulled away. "Sorry, hon. Okay, go hop in the car, I'll just take a moment to sign you out of school." Mom said, digging in her purse for pen. She pulled one out that had fuzzy feathers poking out at the end.

The nurse's office was fairly close to the exit of my high school. Half way to the car, I looked far into the distance. I stared through the gate that surrounded the track, _which_ surround the football field. I watched my PE class run laps around the track, I put my hand up to my mouth to prevent me from vomiting. My eyes captured something even _more_ disgusting than food mixed together coming out of my mouth.

_Naminé_.

She was close to the end of the track or the beginning of the track and either way you want to say it, she was almost done. I planted my eyes on the jogging figure, watching Naminé finish off her last lap. She sat down on a bench and took out her water bottle. _Miss goody little two shoes. Nice attitude, kind language, _good _runner_. _It disgraces me. Hey! I'm like that. Never mind_.

I opened the door of the car and sat in the passenger seat. I buckled up my seatbelt and leaned my aching head on the window. I quickly pulled away from the window. _Ow, scorching hot… Hot hot hot._

My mom came soon and turned the ignition. "Okay, we're going to go home and spend some quality time. You, mister sick guy, you are going to help me knit!"

I whined. "Aww…"

_This is going to be a _long_ afternoon._

--

Yesterday afternoon was a _nightmare_. I got sick, Naminé aka Miss Perfecto touched my arm, and my mom made me her knitting partner. It was a nightmare indeed. I hope today will be a good day. _I doubt it_.

I felt better. That was a good sign, at least. I went to school and it was the same boring routine. My first class, my second most boring class, was Math. I'm good at it, I just don't like. Don't ask.

The warning bell rang and suddenly all the students scattered away from their posses and groups and headed to their classes. I walked to room five o two, with Mrs. Geraldine. She's a nice teacher, but I just hate her class.

Walking in the class, nobody seemed surprised to see me, since it was already past the first semester, everyone was comfortable with each other in the class. I took my seat and just sat there, looking at the people who entered the classroom, three minutes before the tardy bell rang. No one new… Wait—oh no. It was Naminé!

Miss Perfecto walked into the class and handed her locater card to Mrs. Geraldine. The teacher said she could sit anywhere, only of course is a body didn't occupy the desired seat. Naminé looked around the class. She spotted and smiled. _Ew_…

Walking. _She's _walking _towards _me. _Horrid thought, VERY_. She sat in the seat next to me. Two minutes before the bell rang. "Hey, Sora!" Naminé said cheerfully.

I grunted.

"So…" She started. "You feeling any better?"

I gave her a pathetic look. "Why do you think I'm _here_?"

"What's your problem?" Naminé asked, sensing my attitude.

"Look," I sat up straight, "Just because you helped me yesterday doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends. I don't need your assistance anymore." One minute.

Naminé turned away from me and sat in the desk facing to the front of the class. "Fine." She sniffed.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up, Sora." Naminé suddenly said.

"You shut up!" I retorted.

"You're the one who doesn't want to be friends!" Naminé finally said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just trying to be nice, if you don't want to be friends, then so be it." She crossed her arms.

_Friends? Is that all she wants to be?_ I thought about it, tapping my chin. _Would that be so bad? Ooh, she's good. She made me feel all guilty now. Hmm…_ "Naminé, I'm sorr—"

_**Beeeeeeeep!**_

_Great._

My next two classes were English and History. Naminé wasn't in any of those. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't find her during out break or lunch. Was she trying to ignore me?

I'll talk to her tomorrow morning, at PE.

--

Author's Note – So… How was the first chapter? I know it was short, but oh well. It'll probably only last two more chapters. Please review!

**Dedication? I don't know yet.**


End file.
